While Guthix Sleeps
While Guthix Sleeps on tehtävä maksullisessa RuneScape''ssa. Tehtävä on ensimmäinen quest, jonka vaikeusluokitus on Jagexin mukaan Grandmaster. Ohje Tehtävänanto Tavarat: Games necklace, Varrock teleport, potionit ym. taitojen nostamiseen, jousiammunta- tai lähitaisteluvarusteet kahden 38-tasoisen vihollisen tappamiseen. Valinnaisia tavaroita: Dramen tai Lunar staff, Ring of Duelling ja Logs, House teleport jos talo on Taverleyssä #Puhu Radimus Erklelle Legends' Guildissa. Hän lähettää sinut Ivy Sophistan luokse Taverleyhyn, johtamaan retkikuntaa Karamjalle. Radimus kertoo tunnuslauseen Ivylle: "Our friend in common places great faith in totems." Taverley 250px|thumb|Ivy Sophista. #Puhu Ivy Sophistalle pitkässä rakennuksessa Taverleyssä (noidan puutarhasta etelään). Valitse oikea tunnuslause, kun puhut hänelle. Ivy kertoo, että "Karamjan-retkikunta" oli vain peiteoperaatio. #Kiipeä läheiset tikkaat ylös ja puhu Thaerisk Cemphierille, joka on toisessa kerroksessa. Keskustelun aikana kaksi 38-tasoista salamurhaajaa hyökkää jousien kanssa. Tapa heidät ja puhu Thaeriskille uudestaan. Valitse seuraavat vaihtoehdot: ##What efforts are you making against Lucien? ##What are our options? ##What do you need me to do? #Hän puhuu Movariosta, ja lähettää sinut puhumaan Reldolle. Varrockin kirjasto thumb|250px|Puhu Reldolle [[Varrockin kirjastossa.]] Mene puhumaan Reldolle, joka löytyy Varrockin palatsin kirjastosta. *Reldo sanoo, että Movario puhuu Khazardin aksentilla. *Movario on kiinnostunut ansoista, kodinrakennuksesta ja ennustamisesta. Joku oli sanonut, että arvoituksen ratkaiseminen virittää ansan. *Kun kysyt Reldolta, miten Movarion voisi jäljittää, hän vastaa, että jotkut viidakkoeläimet pystyvät seuraamaan vainua. Reldo kehottaa puhumaan jollekin metsästysekspertille. Khazard ja Movarion tukikohta Tavarat: knife, logs, Ring of charos(a) '''TAI' 5 000 rahaa, air rune, mind rune, water rune, earth rune ja fire rune Valinnaisia tavaroita: Watchtower teleport, Ardougne teleport, dramen tai lunar staff'' Feldipin viidakko frame|Broav. #Puhu metsästysekspertille Feldipin viidakossa. Hän käskee sinua ottamaan kiinni Broavin ja antaa Mort myre funguksen. #Mene lounaaseen (etelä-länsi) ja etsi kuoppa. Tee ansakuoppa knifen ja logsien avulla, ja aseta Mort myre fungus syötiksi. Broav tulee pian ja putoaa kuoppaan. #Hae tajuton Broav pois kuopasta ja vie se metsästysekspertille. Hän kouluttaa siitä sinulle "vihikoiran". Khazard thumb|150px|Khazardin pyykkäri. #Mene pyykkitupaan Fight Arenasta länteen. Maksa pyykkärille 5 000 rahaa tai lumoa hänet Ring of charos(a):lla, ja hän antaa sinulle Movarion likapyykit.Likapyykkiä. #Mene Khazardin taistelukentälle Ardougnesta etelään. Tiputa Broav ja anna sen haistaa vaatteita. Seuraa sitä, kunnes se tulee rakennuksen luokse (Broav voi jäädä jumiin esteiden taakse). Kiipeä rikkinäisen seinän yli ja anna Broavin taas haistaa vaatteita. Tutki pöytää, ja löydät lattialuukun (Kuva) #*''Tässä vaiheessa voit käydä pankilla ottamassa ruokaa ja Antipoisonia ja jättämässä arvotavarat. Tarvitset vain riimut (air, water, earth, fire, mind).'' Movarion tukikohta Varoitus: Tällä alueella on voimakkaita, myrkyllisiä ansoja, teleportaatio ei ole mahdollista ja hautakiviä ei ilmesty. Jätä kaikki arvotavarat pankkiin ennen jatkoa. #Kiipeä lattialuukusta. Mene ovesta ja käänny seuraavasta kulmasta oikealle. Mene mutkikkaan käytävän päähän, varoen 95-tasoisia vartijoita. Mene käytävän päässä olevat portaat alas.thumb|300px|Ongelmallinen ovi. #'Älä yritä avata ovea', vaan tutki sitä (search). #Katso tarkasti tekstin alimmaista sanaa, PROHIBITED. Siinä yksi kirjain on jonkin riimun symboli. #*Mind rune: PRKuva:Mieli rune.gifHIBITED #*Earth rune: PROKuva:Maa rune.gifIBITED #*Air rune: PROHIBITKuva:Ilma rune.gifD #*Fire rune: PROHIBITKuva:Tuli rune.gifD #*Water rune: PROHIBITEKuva:Vesi rune.gif #Aseta oikea riimu oveen (jos laitat väärän, ovesta lähtee taika). #'TUTKI (''search) ovea uudestaan.' Yritä vapauttaa ovessa oleva ansa. Jos onnistut, avaa ovi. Jos et onnistu, yritä uudelleen. '''Huom!' Et voi mennä ovesta, jos painosi on alle 1 kg.thumb|250px|Paljon johtoja ja sähköovi. Hmmm... #Tutki maalausta idän puoleisessa seinässä löytääksesi pienen huoneen, jossa on painoja, lipasto ja lämpömittari. #Tutki (search) kirjahyllyjä, kunnes kuulet "CLICK!" (näkyy chatboxissa). Seuraa siitä hyllystä lähtevää, hehkuvaa johtoa ja tutki kirjahyllyä, johon se johtaa. Jatka tätä kunnes sähköovi aukeaa. "You pull the book lever and hear a faint click, but notice nothing in particular happening." - väärä kirjahylly "You pull a book lever." "CLICK!" - oikea kirjahylly "CLICK!Chherrkizzz. You hear a locking sound coming from the large door in the north." - sähköovi on vaaraton, voit mennä siitä. #Tutki (search) rappusia vapauttaaksesi niissä olevan ansan. Varo piikkejä, jotka iskevät 19HP. Kiipeä ylös. #Tutki (search) pöytää löytääksesi osan Movarion muistiinpanoista. Lue ne. (Katso myös havainnollistava kuva.) #Ota roskakori. Pengo sitä löytääksesi rubiiniavaimen (Ruby key). #Tutki kirjahyllyä roskakorista länteen, sitten käytä rubiiniavainta siihen. Portaikko nousee huoneen luoteisnurkkaan. #Tutki konetta (contraption). Älä ota mitään aarrearkusta koneen vieressä, otat 50 elämäpistettä vahinkoa. #Kiipeä uutta portaikkoa ylös.thumb|200px|Arkku sängyn alla. #Pura sängyssä oleva ansa. Jos saat viestin: "You're not sure if you disarmed the trap.", yritä uudelleen. #Käytä avainta arkkuun. #Avaa arkku, ja etsi sieltä kaksi avaimen puolikasta ja Movarion muistiinpanojen toinen osa. Lue muistiinpanot. #Mene takaisin alimpaan kerrokseen, ja siellä olevaan pieneen huoneeseen (Kuva) #Tutki lipastoa löytääksesi muistiinpanoja ilmanpaineesta (Notes on pressure). #Katso lämpömittaria. Siinä pitäisi lukea joku numero. #* \text{Paino} - \text{l\"amp\"omittari} = \text{painojen m\"a\"ar\"a patsaan p\"a\"alle} #*Esimerkki: Jos painosi on 35 kg, ja mittarin lukema on 27 tickits, 35 kg - 27 tickits = 8 kg painoja #*'Huom!' Jos mittarin lukema on sama kuin painosi, älä ota yhtään painoja.thumb|250px|Ja nyt ulos täältä! #Ota painoja sen verran kuin tarvitset, ja vie ne toisessa kerroksessa olevan patsaan päälle. Mene viereisestä ovesta ulos. Jos epäonnistut, joudut vankilaan ja avain ja muistiinpanot viedään pois, joten joudut yrittämään uudestaan. #Kun onnistut, voit palata tikkaita pitkin tai teleportata pois. Vakoojan kuulustelu Valinnaiset tavarat: Ase ja haarniska, teleportit Camelotiin ja Faladoriin. Muistiinpanoja ja palkkasotureita #Mene takaisin Thaeriskin luokse Taverleyhyn, ja näytä hänelle muistiinpanot ja avaimen osat. Jos sinulla ei ole kaikkia tavaroita, joudut lähtemään takaisin. #Thaerisk pyytää sinua vakoilemaan Lucienia. Mene McGruborin metsään Seers' Villagesta länteen. Mene metsän pohjoispuolelle, niin välikohtaus alkaa. Lucienin kätyrit ovat hyökänneet Armadylin seuraajien kimppuun ja saavut keskelle taistelua. #Tapa kaikki palkkasoturit (Mercenary Axeman) ja hyökkää taikojan (Mercenary Mage) kimppuun. Taikoja teleporttaa pakoon. #Puhu haavoittuneelle Armadylin vartijalle (Guardian of Armadyl), joka pyytää sinua etsimään Idrian, ja menettää sitten tajuntansa. #Mene Seers' Villagen pubiin, kiipeä yläkertaan ja puhu Idrialle. Hän kertoo suunnitelmasta kaapata Lucienin vakooja. #*Lucien kokoaa armeijaa epäkuolleista sankareista Wildernessissä #*Lucien on jossakin pohjoisessa #*Lucienin vakoojat ovat levittäytyneet koko Misthaliniin #*Suunnitelmana on kaapata vakooja Draynor Villagesta ja kuulustella häntä #Mene Faladoriin ja puhu Sir Tiffy Cashienille puistossa. Mene White Knights' Castleen. #Linnan itäosasta, alimmasta kerroksesta löydät Thaerisk Cemphierin, Akrisaen ja Idrian. He antavat teleorbin, joka on tarkoitus asettaa vakoojaan. #*Akrisae tarjoaa teleportin Draynor Villageen. Kaappaus thumb|200px|Shady stranger. #Käytä teleorbia vaaleisiin vaatteisiin pukeutuneeseen Shady stranger''iin. Mitä isompi Thieving-taso, sitä helpompaa tämä on. #Mene takaisin Faladoriin ja puhu Thaeriskille ja Akrisaelle. Vakooja teleportataan selliin, ja vanha druidi tuo totuusseerumia. #Vakooja tiputtaa seerumin, ja joudut tekemään uuden. Lisää totuusseerumia ''Tavarat: Lantern lens, Snapdragon seed, 20 rahaa, Seed dibber Valinnaiset: Vaihda Lunar-taikakirjaan, tarvitset sitä myöhemmin. #Thaerisk voi teleportata sinut Port Sarimiin. Hän myös myy snapdragon seedin (hinta 53 500 rahaa, noin puolet Ring of Charosilla). #Mene Port Sarimin riimukauppaan ja puhu Bettylle. #Betty laittaa siemenen pöydälle ja myy pinkkiä väriä 20 rahalla. Käytä väriä linssin (lantern lens) kanssa. Mene sitten ovensuuhun ja käytä linssiä pöydällä olevaan siemeneen. Ota paranneltu siemen ja Bettyn tarjoama totuusseerumi.thumb|225px|Puutarha tornissa? #Mene takaisin Faladoriin ja puhu Thaeriskille. Ota sitten Seed dibber ja istuta siemen yrttipenkkiin linnan länsitornissa. #Puhu Idrialle. Hän pyytää sinua kutsumaan neljä sankaria vastustamaan Lucienia: #*Turael Burthorpessa #*Hazelmere (Fairy ring: CLS) #*Duradel Shilo Villagessa #*Mazchna Canifiksessa #**NPC Contact-taikaa voi käyttää kontaktiin Slayer mastereiden kanssa. Kuulustelu Tavarat: Totuusseerumi (''Truth serum), charcoal, papyrus, 1 Astral rune, 1 Cosmic rune, 2 Air runea'' Valinnaiset tavarat: Games necklace, Seal of Passage Huom: Charcoalin ja Papyruksen saa Faladorissa. #Palaa Faladoriin ja puhu Thaeriskille, joka käskee hakemaan snapdragonin tornista. #Sekoita Enriched snapdragon totuusseerumiin, jolloin siitä tulee supertotuusseerumia (Super truth serum). Ota lipastosta charcoal ja papyrus. Mene selliin ja suostuttele vakooja juomaan seerumia. #Hän kuvailee palkkaajansa ulkonäön, jonka piirrät paperille. #Anna piirros Idrialle, ja hän pyytää kutsumaan neljä sankaria lisää: #*Ghommal, Sloane ja Harrallak Menarous Warriors' Guildista #*Cyrisus, jonka voi tavoittaa vain NPC Contact- taialla (Lunar-taikakirja) #Puhu Idrialle ja Akrisaelle. Akrisae lähettää sinut Silifin luokse, joka on kadonnut seuratessaan taikojaa, Dark Squallia. Mustien ritarien luola [[Kuva:Silif's Cell.png|thumb|300px|Silif oli tässä sellissä.]] Tavarat: Unpowered orb, 30 Air runea '''TAI' Air staff, 3 Cosmic runea, Bronze medium helm, Iron chainbody, varusteet kahdelle hyökkäystyylille (mielellään Melee ja Ranged), teleport (mieluiten Falador), hyvä haarniska (mieluiten dragonhide).'' Tyhjää tilaa inventoryssa: tarvitset 13 tyhjää paikkaa (jos pidät haarniskaa, mikä on suositeltavaa), jos aiot tehdä tämän osan nopeasti. #Mene Black Knights' Fortressiin tavaroiden kanssa. Pidä Bronze medium helm ja Iron chainbody päällä, ja mene sisään linnoitukseen. #Työnnä muuria ovea vastapäätä ja kiipeä tikkaita alas. #Tutki (search) lattialaattaa lähellä itäseinää. Käytä siihen taikaa Charge Air Orb, ja lattialuukku aukeaa. #Kiipeä luukusta alas. Monet viholliset hyökkäävät, joten Dragonhide-haarniska ja rukoilu kannattaa. #Lähde pohjoiseen hyppimällä rikkinäisen sillan yli. Mene itään (oikealle) ja kiipeä muuria toiseen "kerrokseen". Tapa kolme Elite black knightia (tarvitset kaksi hyökkäystä, koska ne rukoilevat). Ota Elite black platebody, platelegs ja helmet, ja laita ne päällesi, niin kukaan ei enää hyökkää. #Mene pohjoiseen ja hyppää barrikaadin yli. #Mene luoteeseen (pohjoinen-länsi), ja käänny risteyksestä oikealle. Tulet vankisellien luokse, joista yhdessä Silif on. #Puhu Silifille. Hän on haavoittunut ja tarvitsee Restore potionin, ruokaa ja pelastustien. Älä kuitenkaan teleporttaa; tarvikkeet löytyvät luolastosta. #Mene takaisin risteykseen, ja mene keskimmäisestä ovesta.thumb|300px|Mikä on tuo pöydällä oleva pallo? #Tutki (search) huoneen kaikki pöydät ja kaapit. Löydät Dagon'hain kaavut ja hatun, toisen Elite black haarniskan, Strange teleorbin, Lobsterin ja Restore potionin. Etsi pohjoisseinän avainhyllystä sellin avain. #*''Älä yritä puhua huoneessa olevalle Dark Squallille, tai kiivetä tikkaita ylös.'' #Mene Silifin selliin avaimella. Anna hänelle ruokaa ja restore potion. Puhu hänelle. Silif laittaa toisen haarniskan päällensä ja seuraa sinua. #Mene takaisin huoneeseen, jossa Dark Squall on. Vie Silif oven lähellä olevien karttojen luokse ja puhu hänelle. Hän antaa sinulle teleorbin ja käskee laittamaan sen Dark Squallin kaapuun. Se onnistuu, mutta Dark Squall tunnistaa sinut, paljastaa olevansa Surok ja käskee muut hyökkäämään. Lähde pois, mieluiten teleporttaamalla Faladoriin. Kuva:WGS BlkKnightDungeon Bridge.png|Ensin sillan yli. Kuva:WGS BlkKnightDungeon kolme ritaria.png|Kiipeä seuraavaan kerrokseen. Kuva:WGS BlkKnightDungeon barrikaadi.png|Hyppää barrikaadin yli. Taistelu Lucienin kanssa Tavarat: Dagon'hai -kaavut, Strange teleorb, 1 Law rune, 1 Death rune, teleport (mieluiten Faladoriin) #Kun pääset Faladoriin, puhu Akrisaelle. Hän ohjeistaa sinua matkimaan Surokia pitämällä hänen vaatteitaan. Laita Dagon'hai-kaavut päälle (jos et ottanut niitä aiemmin, saat ne nyt). Muista ottaa teleorb ja runet mukaan. #Mene huoneessa olevaan selliin. Teleorb, jonka asetit Surokiin, vaihtaa Surokin ja sinun paikkasi. Surok jää selliin ja sinut teleportataan taas luolaan. #Kiipeä tikkaat ylös, mene seisomaan kiviympyrään ja aktivoi Strange teleorb. Orb teleporttaa sinut Lucienin piilopaikkaan lähellä Wildernessiä. #Lähde koilliseen (pohjoinen-itä) Chaos Templelle päin ja kiipeä jäämuuria ylös. Hyppää rakennuksen reunalle. #Mene rakennuksen itäreunalle, jolloin välianimaatio alkaa. Lucien tulee ja nostaa epäkuolleita sankareita (mm. Barrows) haudoistaan. Lucien huomaa, että et ole Surok, ja heittää taian sinua kohti. Onnistut onneksi väistämään. Kun Hazelmere havaitsee tämän, kaikki keräämäsi sankarit teleporttaavat taisteluun Lucienin luokse. #Lucien tappaa taioillaan helposti Duradelin, Turaelin, Hazelmeren, Sloanen, Cyrisuksen ja Ghommalin, ja teleporttaa pois. #Tämän jälkeen rakennuksessa olevat vartijat hyökkäävät. Hyppää takaisin lumiselle alueelle ja teleporttaa pois. #*Et voi teleportata rakennuksen parvelta, koska se on tason 38-39 Wildernessissä. thumb|300px|left|Surok on lukkojen takana vielä tehtävän jälkeenkin. Kuva:WGS BlkKnightDungeon teleport.png|Teleportti Lucienin piilopaikkaan pohjoisessa. Kuva:WGS LucienBattle kirkon katto.png|Ainut paikka hypätä kirkon katolle. Kuva:WGS LucienBattle kirkon parveke.png|Täällä Lucien kohtaa "armeijasi". Jasin kivi Tavarat: Sapphire lantern ''Valinnaiset tavarat: Prayer potion, jos rukoilusi on alhainen, Energy potions tai muuta energiaa antavaa, kaksi hyökkäystyyliä jos aiot tappaa Balance Elementalin samalla kerralla #Puhu Akrisaelle, joka ilmoittaa, että Movario on liikkunut. Hän opastaa esittämään Surokia ja puristamaan Movariolta tietoja. #Pidä Dagon'hai -kaavut päällä ja mene Lumbridgen suon luolastoon, Tears of Guthixin lähelle. #Puhu Movariolle. Hän kertoo uskovansa, että kuilun pohjalla on voimallinen esine, mutta hän ei pääse sinne. Ilmoittaudu vapaaehtoiseksi tutkimaan kuilun pohjaa. #Käytä lamppuasi (Sapphire lantern) Light creatureen, ja ilmoita meneväsi kuilun pohjalle (Into the chasm). Kuilun pohjalle thumb|200px|Matkalla kuilun pohjalle. #Kun saavut kuilun pohjalle, tutki kolme läheistä luurankoa löytääksesi hammerin, chiselin, spaden, silver sicke (b):n ja kuusi Druid pouchia. #Etsi kaksi kiveä, joita voi tutkia (search), ja kaiva niitä lapiolla. Löydät kaksi rikkinäistä soihtua (smashed brazier). Käytä chiseliä niihin saadaksesi Fire orbin ja Earth orbin. #Mene etelään ja etsi Air ja Water-soihdut (palavat eri värisillä liekeillä), ja käytä chiseliä niihin saadaksesi Air orbin ja Water orbin. #Mene etelään, kunnes löydät kolme kivistä pääkalloa. Tutki (examine) niissä olevia palikoita (recessed block) ja käytä samanlaista orbia siihen saadaksesi avaimen (Air/Earth/Water/Fire key). Saat air, earth ja fire keyt. #Kiipeä seiniä ylös neljännelle pääkallolle. Käytä water orbia recessed blockiin saadaksesi Water keyn. #Kiipeä alas. Mene jokaisen alhaalla olevan pääkallon reiästä sisään. Konttaa tunnelin päähän ja laita oikea avain lukkoon (examine lukkoja tietääksesi oikean avaimen). #Kiipeä ylimmän pääkallon luokse, ja aseta Fire key recessed block''iin. Tutki (''search) sitten kivikuutiota pääkallon edessä. Pääkalloon aukeaa reikä, jonka kautta voit jatkaa eteenpäin. Ikivanha Guthixin temppeli *Tässä osassa on kahdeksan patsasta. Jokaisen eteen pitää jättää patsaan juomaan (potion) tarvittavat ainekset.thumb|250px|Guthixin temppeli. *'Kuinka saada aineksia:' **Käytä Druid poucheja Druid Spiriteihin. Ne häviävät ja jättävät jälkeensä ainesosia potioneihin. Älä hävitä tai syö aineksia, sillä niitä saa vain yhden kappaleen. ***Jos Druid pouchit loppuvat: Käytä Silver sickleä maassa olevien kasvien lähellä, jolloin niistä voi kerätä kukkia. Kukilla voi täyttää poucheja. ****'Varoitus!' Jos Spirit on antanut Mort myre funguksen, pudota se ennen kuin täytät poucheja! Muuten se saattaa joutua pouchiin. *Jokaista patsasta voi tutkia (examine), niin näkee minkä potionin ainekset sen eteen pitää jättää. **Agility: Clean toadflax and Toad's legs **Balance (Guthix Balance): Clean harralander, Red spiders' eggs, Garlic, and Silver dust **Attack: Clean guam and Eye of newt **Combat: Clean harralander and Goat horn dust **Defence: Clean ranarr and White berries **Defence (super): Clean cadantine and White berries **Energy: Clean harralander and Chocolate dust **Energy (super): Clean avantoe and Mort myre fungus **Fishing: Clean avantoe and Snape grass **Hunter: Clean avantoe and Kebbit teeth dust **Magic: Clean lantadyme and Potato cactus **Prayer: Clean ranarr and Snape grass **Range: Clean dwarf weed and Wine of zamorak **Restoration: Clean snapdragon and Red spiders' eggs **Strength: Clean tarromin and Limpwurt root **Strength (super): Clean kwuarm and Limpwurt root *Jokainen patsas antaa Dolmenin, kivipaasin. Kun sinulla on kaikki kahdeksan Dolmenia, aseta ne keskellä olevalle pöydälle. Suuri kiviympyrä nousee maasta ja aukaisee suuren portin, joten pääset jatkamaan matkaa. Taistelu tasapainon kanssa Tässä vaiheessa voit käydä pankilla hakemassa ruokaa, potioneita ja kaksi hyökkäystyyliä (mieluiten Melee ja Ranged), sillä joudut tappamaan 454-tasoisen Balance Elementalin. Se voi iskeä jopa 30HP ja laskea taitojasi. Suositeltuja tavaroita: Super restore potioneja, Dragonhide-haarniska, Summoning-eläin, joka kantaa ruokaa, Dragon dagger (p++), Rune crossbow ja bolts, teleport, hyvää ruokaa *Jos ruokasi uhkaa loppua, juokse pylvään taakse, pidä Protect from Magic päällä ja ota ruokaa familiarilta **Et voi välttää Elementalin taikoja eded pylvään takana ilman rukousta *Pidä Protect Item aina päällä *Pidä Protect from Magic päällä, paitsi jos vaihdat rukouksia #Jatka matkaa, kunnes saavut suureen luolaan, jossa on outo kivi. #Kun olet valmis, tutki (search) kiveä. Lyhyen välianimaation jälkeen Balance Elemental hyökkää. #*Balance Elemental on 454-tasoinen. Sen maksimi-isku on 30, ja se käyttää Meleetä, Magicia ja Rangedia. Se pystyy käyttämään Meleetä kaukaa. Sen taiat laskevat taistelutaitoja. #**Kun Elementalilla on suuri kivinuija kädessä, se käyttää Meleetä. #**Kun sen päästä tulee sinisiä piikkejä/liekkejä, se käyttää Magicia. #**Kun se pitää suurta tulista jousta, se käyttää Rangedia. #Kun olet tappanut Balance Elementalin, kosketa outoa kiveä uudestaan. Tulee toinen välianimaatio, jossa selviää, että kivi on Jasin kivi. Kaikki taistelutaitosi (paitsi rukoilu) nousevat tasolle 255. #Movario ja Darve ilmestyvät paikalle. Puhu Movariolle ja käy läpi kaikki kysymykset. #Yllättäen Lucien tulee paikalle. Puhu Lucienin kanssa, ja valitse taas kaikki vaihtoehdot puhuessa. #Lucien teleporttaa Movarion, Darven ja kiven pois ja kutsuu kaksi Tormented Demonia. Sitten Lucien teleporttaa pois. #Idria ja jotkut Armadylin kannattajat teleporttaavat paikalle. Tapa Demonit, jotka ovat aika helppoja, koska taitosi on nostettu niin korkealle. Tappelu ei ole vaarallinen, koska elämäsi pysyy 255:ssä. Tarvitset kuitenkin kaksi hyökkäystyyliä, koska Demonit rukoilevat. #Kun Demonit on tapettu, Idria teleporttaa sinut takaisin Faladoriin. #Puhu Faladorissa Idrialle. Hän antaa sinulle jonkin osan Dragon platebodysta, jonka toinen demoni pudotti. Tehtävä suoritettu! Palkkio center|Tehtävä suoritettu! *Neljä kertaa 100 000 kokemuspistettä mihin tahansa taitoon (yli tason 65) *5 000 rahaa *Dragon metal fragment *5 tehtäväpistettä *Dragonkin key **Pääsy Dragon Forgelle, jolla voi tehdä Dragon platebodyn *Pääsy Movarion tukikohtaan *Pääsy Mustien ritareiden linnoituksen alla olevaan luolastoon *Mahdollisuus tappaa Tormented Demoneita, jotka pudottavat Dragon platebodyn osia ja Dragon claweja *Uusi lemmikki, Broav Kuvia Kuva:Ivy Sophista.png Kuva:Varrock kirjasto.png Kuva:WGS Khazard laundrerer.png Kuva:WGS Movario tukikohta pohjakerros.png Kuva:WGS BlkKnightDungeon Teleorb pöytä.png Tiedosto:WGS JasStone kuiluun.PNG Kuva:WGS JasStone temppeli.PNG Tiedosto:Stone of Jas.png Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p)